mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Wings
The Iron Wings The Iron Wings are a wide-spread group of monsters, working under a common name. They tend to act like a very variable guild, often providing services and odd jobs to the towns they set up in. The only initiation required is a specialised flying course, designed to test one's speed and agility in the air. You do not necessarily have to have natural wings; Gremlins and Automatons have been known to be enlisted for their outstanding mechanical flight. In fact, even Ghouls or Dwarves have signed on, piloting a craft made by themselves or others. Lighter-bodied or more humanoid girls tend to be accepted more than others. This discrimination does not go unnoticed by the guild's primary target. Origin The Iron Wings actually started out as a flying school led by TheJanadianKing himself. The school was only open to a very limited group of people, due to the solitary trainer. The transition from aviation education and global guild was made following the events of a Wurm, graced with the gift of flying. Because of her poor skill, TJK put a lot of effort and persistence into her training. On the day of her promotion to Lieutenant General, she started an uprising, seeking to become TJK's wife, lover and significant other. The other students quickly followed suit. However, this was not in the interests of TJK. He barely managed to escape the building and reach the airfield, whereupon he took off. Ever since then, the Iron Wings have been enlisting more members and scouring the globe, searching for wherever TheJanadianKing may be. Reputation The Iron Wings are a generally welcome guild in most monster-friendly towns. Using their skills, they can deliver mail faster, search for wounded travelers, keep an eye on forest fires, and many other jobs well-suited for flight. Many members tend to find their true husbands while working for the Iron Wings, due to the travelling they do. For this reason, they withdraw from the front lines of the search, to spend time with their newly betrothed. When they mobilise against their target, or if their target is spotted in their town, they will flock to the skies in mass numbers. To the citizens of those towns, they appear to be defending the town from the big, roaring metal machine in the sky which is their target. Ergo, some towns will attempt to bring in an Iron Wings branch due to their defensive behaviour. This means that the majority of towns with an Iron Wings branch will have created some sort of crude runway, for their flying machines. These runways are often built with easy access to post offices, making them even more appealing to rural towns. Special Members Name: Patricia Shu Species: Crow Tengu Rank: Brigadier General Patricia is one of the guild's most valuable assets. With her serious, adult personality, she acts as the Chief Tactician, planning out flight patterns, attack formations and places of interest. She's also the one who brews coffee every morning. Name: Iyana Jindabyne Species: Ryu Rank: Major General Iyana works under the guild's arcane section, to help affect the weather in helpful or hindering fashion. She is currently married to her husband, Chris. Unlike quite a few husbands of the Iron Wings, Chris feels no drive or motivation to see TJK be captured. Instead, due to his current position, he simply wishes that TJK hold out for as long as possible. Name: Erica Heartman Species: Wyvern Rank: Captain Erica is one of the guild's top fliers, in the top ten. She tends to be very energetic. Perhaps this is why she is such a strong flier. In flight, she excessively performs combat manoeuvres, seemingly just for the fact that she can. Name: Delilah MacGill Species: Gremlin Rank: Colonel Delilah is the head of the mechanical section of the guild. It's said that she could make any type of gadget or mechanism from even the lowest-grade scrap metal. Now, I'm not sure she could create a miniaturised axial flow engine from a tin can, but my money's on her. Name: Natasha Lester Species: Lich Rank: Colonel Natasha (Nat to her close colleagues and friends) is the head of the arcane section of the guild. She has a mild rivalry with Delilah, and the two often argue over magic versus science. But in a friendly way. Name: ??? (callsign: 'Eragon') Species: ??? Rank: General of the Air Force The leader of the Iron Wings, it is rumoured that she can move faster than a streak of lightning, turn within the space of a house, manoeuvre with cat-like reflexes, and fly for over two weeks at full speed. It's also rumoured, however, that she can have sex without stopping for a month, but no-one's got proof of either claim.